The Mockingjay's Sea
by luvDivergentHungergames
Summary: Violet Mellark lives in district twelve with her parents Katniss and Peeta. When an unexpected guest shows up, she will have to deal with a lot more then she wanted. "Why do you act like you know me?" I question unsure of his response. "I do know you," He frowns as if remembering something. "No you don't." I say. "You don't remember me? Do you Violet?" That's when he stops...
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter in my new fanfiction. GIVE THIS FANFIC A CHANCE thanks. **

**(Note I will most likely only write in Violet's pov)**

**Violet's pov . **

I stumble down the long twisted road heading for my dad's bakery. The crisp morning air burns my lungs, I don't mind though. It is almost refreshing, as if all the left over coal dust was burned away.

My blond hair whips in the wind in soft golden rings that hit my eyes wildly. Clutching the plan white envelope tight to my chest hiding it under my mother's hunting jack trying to keep the damp snow from taking its toll.

I near the town square of district twelve. On a normal day, the square is full of life with people hustling to finish their days work. Now the streets are desolate giving off a sort of gloomy feeling from corner to corner.

I reach the front door instantly smiling at the fresh smell of my dad's homemade cheese buns. By the time I've got the door open my mouth is watering.

"Dad?" I call out winding around the front counter. "In here Violet." I hear him call from the kitchen. When I enter I freeze in place. Frosting is practically on everything in one hundred feet of my dad. My mouth drops open. It looks like a frosting bomb went off.

"What the hell happened in here?" I stand unmoving. "Well I can't really tell you." He picks up the nearest rag starting to clean.

He all of the sudden looks up at me "What do you have?" he ask while pointing towards the envelope in my hands.

"Mom made me come all the way down here to give you this." I extend my left hand offering him the envelope. Watch his face change from worried about the mess he just made, to Fear and back to his normal self.

As he reads the letter his face goes white. "What's wrong dad?" I study the letter better this time making out the vivid shape of the capital seal.

As quickly as he frowns he closes the letter folding it up and placing it back. "Would you like a cookie?" I smile and nod my head_ yes_

As I munch happily at the cookie I watch as my dad walks over to the oven, standing right in front of it blocking any view of what he is doing from me with his tall frame. I catch a quick glance of white before bright red.

I leave the bakery moving quickly along the frozen streets. When I enter the gate to victor's village I freeze in my place. I see that there are two little kids outside my house playing. I move towards them unsure of who they are.

I see my mom walkout with a women, I study the women carefully. She looks so familiar. Her brownish hair is swept to the side in a lose French braid. Her tall slim figure is beautiful. Something about this women makes me think of the fresh ocean breeze.

My mom notices me looking and gives me a warm smile. When I reach them the women instantly gives me a hug making me jump. "It's so good to see you again, Violet!" "Umm who are you?" I ask confused.

She lets me go pulling back smiling. "Annie it's been almost ten years." My mother says. "I know it has. Ten years without my sweet little Violet!" she adds.

I hear a soft crunch behind me, I quickly look behind me. I'm face to face with the brightest sea green eyes I've ever seen. My eyes move up and down his muscular figure carefully. I study his hair admiring his golden hair.

My eyes look back at his face. He holds the biggest smirk I have ever seen in my life upon his face. I feel my face warm fast. I'm sure My face is a shade of scarlet by now.

Why do I have to be so stupid sometimes?!

My mom clears her throat. "Violet, This is…" My mom is cut short by the handsome guy. "Finn." He extends his hand towards me. I reach my own hand out.

As soon as our hands touch I freeze trying to find my words.

"Violet." I manage to say. "I know. We've met before." He gives me a smile showing off his perfect white teeth.

I blush again. Since when does Violet Mellark blush? Never. "Dinner should be ready soon. Violet why don't you take Finn to the woods?" My mom gives me a wicked smile with a little wink. "Ughh.." I mumble unsure.

"Oh come on Violet, It'll be fun!" Finn grabs my arm practically dragging me. When I'm out of ear shot I say, "Let me go creep!" I yank my arm out of his grasp. I start to stomp off pissed off with my mom.

Finn just chuckles and follows at my heels. I round the corner at the end of the street not caring if Finn is watching.

All of the sudden Finn dashes in front of me. "You do know you used to be faster when we were kids." He half way turns around shouting.

"Hey I still am!" I yell back. I start to run after him. "You'll never catch me Mellark!" He taunted. Fire rages inside bursting to be set free. I push my body to its limits. Breathing heavy I run by Finn's side for a moment.

"Why do you act like you know me?" I question unsure of his response. "I do know you," He frowns as if remembering something.

"No you don't." I say.

"You don't remember me? Do you Violet?"

That's when he stops running. All of the sudden I am pulled into his body I feel warmth pressed upon my lips. I enjoy the feeling not even registering that Finn is kissing me.

I pull back fast slapping him, Hard. "What the hell Violet!" he shouts while touching the newly formed red mark across his right cheek.

"You're some creepy perv, I don't know you! I don't care if your mom is a friend of mine, just freaking stay away from me!" I run down the road heading full speed towards victor's village.

I dash so fast into Haymitch's house I almost smash into him. "Wow there Violet." Haymitch says while stopping me from falling over.

"Sor r yy" I say out of breath. "In a running mode, are we?" He smirks as if he knows why. "Wipe that smirk off your face, before I slap it like I did…." I stop myself in time before I say Finn. "Who'd you slap now?" He question in are sarcastic voice. "No one." I mumble. "Yeah that's hard to believe." He laughs. "Hey! I don't always slap people." "Sure you don't. Remember Blush?" he gives me a wicked smile. "Yes I do. She was that bitchy popular girl in the 6th grade that stole my sandwitch,"

"And what did you do?" "I slapped her." I say defeated. I hear a knock. I try to hide behind Haymitch. "Please Haymitch, don't open the door." I beg

Haymitch does it anyways. In the door way is my dad. A sigh of relief flows out of my lungs. I look at my house before my dad says, "Violet, Haymitch, Dinner is ready." He gives me the look I know all too well. The look is _You're in so much trouble. _I give him the innocence look like I did nothing wrong.

Haymitch brakes the silence. "What's sweet heart making?" My dad gives me one last glare before looking at Haymitch. "Deer." Haymitch grumbles "Not again." Under his breath.

Haymitch moves past me stumbling a little as he goes down the steps the smell of alcohol leaves my nostrils going with him.

My dad turns to walk the few feet from Haymitch's to our's, but stops all of the sudden. "Violet, remember you must be on your best behavior." I scoff at his comment. "Why don't you worry about mom." I snap. "Watch your tone." He warns while turning his back to me.

At dinner I have to sit next to Finn. I tried to sit as far away from him as I can but, he always seems to manage moving closer without anyone noticing. I watch as he drops his fork on purpose under the table. I feel his hand on my leg making me jump. "Stop!" I whisper so only he can hear.

He pokes his head out smiling like he rules the world. The mark from earlier has faded to a pinkish color instead of bright red. "So Violet how is school going?" Mrs. Odair asks. "Fine." I mumble. "That's good." She replies.

"Hey mom can I go, now?" I give her a hoping look. "Actually your dad has something to say…" She gives him a nod of her head. Dad starts "As you know, things haven't been going well in the capital," he takes another bite of his deer meat before adding "Your mom and I well…. We've got to go to the capital for a little while." I frown at his words. "So you will be going back with the Odair's." my face falls. "Why?!" I shout.

"All you need to know is that you need to pack." I stand up pissed off now. "You'll love district four!" Finn says. "No. I won't." I snap back at him pushing all of my anger out. "Why can't I live with Haymitch!?" I question/yell

"Because he'll be coming with us to the capital." My mother says softly.

"I'm going to bed." I run out of the kitchen as fast as I possibly can. My mind starts to blur feelings of emotion starts to set in.

I have to leave District twelve.

**So what did you think? Good? Needs more work? Btw Finn is 17 and Violet is 16 **

**Please leave a comment it only takes a few minutes of your time. ANYTHING WILL HELP ME UPDATE FASTER.**

**I love you all.**

**~Your Mockingjay 3 **

I


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Violet POV

"Wait, Wait." I call out trying to catch up to the little blond girl. A sudden flash and I'm under a willow tree. Dancing. Dancing. I feel my whole being moving as if swaying in the wind. The little girl turns her face. Innocence holds among her face.

I awake startled. I feel a heavy weight straddling my body. My eyes are fuzzy from sleep making it hard to register what is happening. Finn is on me, smiling like he rules the world through the darkness.

"Get off me!" I shout while trying to shove him off. He smirks pining my arms above my head. I finally realize how awkward our position is.

"Odair I swear, If you don't get off me I'll scream!" He covers my mouth with his hand. "No. don't. I'll get off." He moves off of me looking actually worried.

"What are you doing in here?" I whisper in a low voice. Getting off the bed. I turn my head to the clock on the wall. "Why the hell are you in my room at," looking at the clock again. "At 5 o'clock?"

"I thought maybe, you would like to watch the sunrise?" I frown. "Sure, just let me get my," I am cut off because Finn picks me up and is running out the door.

High up in a tree, I look out over what I'm sure is, every tree top in district twelve. The sun is a gorgeous strand of color that lights up the heavens. Pink, purple, organ engulf the fresh morning sky. Finn sits next to me, hands folded just looking off in the distance. "You will like district four," he stars off. I look straight into his sea-green eyes. "It's not the fact that " I won't," but the fact that my family is leaving me." He studies me carefully not moving. I start to feel my eyes water at just the thought that my parents are going to that evil place they call the _Capital._

I feel a soft touch on my shoulder. "They will only be gone for a few weeks." My attention is upon the colors and not Finn and his Green-eyes that read me.

"I know that, but" "No buts to it Violet. You will be safe in district four with me and my family." He pauses for a minute.

"Violet, I am not a bad guy you know." I turn away from him. "I'm just going to ughh… go get some breakfast before we ugh… leave."

I don't wait for a response but instead move down the tree spiffily trying not to fall.

"Wait up!" Finn calls out as I'm dashing down the bended road. Heart pumping in my chest I come to a stop at the front of victor's village.

I move slowly through the open doors of my house.

"Boo!" I jump as Finn scares the shit out of me.

I punch him in the gut smiling to myself.

"Why'd you do that!" He touches his chest like I actually hurt him. But I can see through his fake sad face. Under all the fakeness is the Finn Odair smirk he's known for.

He sticks out his bottom lip biting it. "Stop it." Turning away from him trying to hold in my laugh.

"Violet!" My mom shouts from the kitchen. "Coming." I shout back. When I enter the kitchen my mouth falls open.

Food and bags are everywhere. "What's going on?" "I'm making lunch for everyone. And as for the bags well..." knowing what she was going to say I change the subject. "So what are we having?" she gives me a quick smile. "Pb&J sandwitches." I should have none. Every time my mom says "I'm making something" she is making Pb&j sandwitches.

"Are you packed?" she asks.

"Yes." I say annoyed "Good because we leave in an hour." I nod sadly grabbing a sandwitch to take up stairs.

At the train station I feel my heart beating. I'm actually nervous. Finn is holding his little sister Ginny close to him while his mom holds his brother Seth.

I see my mom rubbing her stomach as if it hurts. "Mom?" I question standing at her side. "Are you okay?" she stops and looks up at me "Yes."

She gives me a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you." "I'll miss you more." I say hugging her back. Hyamitch comes over to me with a drunken grin "Little sweetheart , whatever you do. Don't let Finn in your paints!" I blush bright red. Finn turns his head. great he heard that. He smirks at me. "Haymitch, I wasn't planning on it!" I say in a low deadly voice. I hit his shoulder.

My dad stands next to mom. "I love you to the moon and back my little Cupcake." Dad says. I start to feel all of my emotions start crashing down. I pull away wiping at the tears. "Remember, Be safe, take care. I love you." My mom starts to cry. "Mom don't cry… You'll make me cry." She laughs as I wipe her tears away.

I hear the fast-motion of the train coming closer. "I love you guys." I kiss both their cheeks. The train stops. The sliding doors open.

I grab my only suitcase. I only needed one seeing as my dad gave me his Capital express card for anything I need while in District four.

"Come on Vi." Finn calls out from inside the open doors.

When I enter the compartment my heart nearly falls out of my chest. It's so fancy. Nothing and I mena nothing in district twelve is this nice.

I see/ smell the food all laid out on the long stretched table.

I look out the window one last time before District twelve is just a blur. I make a promise to myself.

I will remember every little detail of my home and the people who live there.

This will be my beginning. Not end. This is my future.

I know, I know it wasn't very long….

I have had a busy week full of drama *Sighs*

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I know it was a little sloppy…. I wanted to update on time…. Next will be better

PLEASE

PLEASE

Leave your thoughts in a comment

IT ONLY TAKES LIKE 1 MINUTE

Thanks

I love you all

I promise to update every week _two weeks!

Give your mom a hug because it is Mother's day! Yo-yo.

BYEEEEE


End file.
